


Cocon

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Prinses Marina zal op een dag Koningin worden. Gevangen in de kooi van zijn handen, zal Alejandro Corner bepalen hoe zij verrijst wanneer die dag komt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cocoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050510) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Niet zo gespannen, Prinses.’

De stem is als zijde, wikkelt om haar heen, rijst en daalt met zijn aanrakingen, zacht en glad. Spookachtige vingers drijven over haar wang, volgen de lijn van haar kaak, duiken in de hollingen van haar ribben en taille. Zijn handen, perfect gemanicuurd, zijn heet tegen haar verkilde lichaam, verspreiden warmte en tintelingen. In plaats van te vervagen laten ze sporen achter, stollend terwijl ze afkoelen.

Marina kijkt hem niet in de ogen. ‘Je hoort je macht niet te misbruiken.’ Ze balt haar vuisten, haar nagels drukken in de velours bekleding van de sofa. Ze wil ze eigenlijk om zijn keel wikkelen.

‘Misbruiken? Maar Uwe Hoogheid, dit is een geschenk. Een geschenk van de ene politicus aan een andere, het grootste geschenk dat een man een vrouw kan geven.’

Alejandro Corner strijkt haar lange haar naar achteren en kromt zijn vingers om haar nek. Ze verwacht verpletterende pijn maar voelt slechts een zachte doch dwingende druk, die haar lichaam naar voren brengt, naar hem toe.

‘Een geschenk onder zulke omstandigheden en met zulke eisen is geen geschenk.’ weet ze uit te brengen voordat haar de adem benomen wordt; zijn mond drukt tegen de zijkant van haar keel, onder haar oor.

Zijn vrije hand vind de sluiting van haar gewaad en hij fluistert, zijn lippen kietelend op haar huid, haar aan het huiveren maken: ‘Weiger je het, Prinses? Onthoud je het land dat God je heeft toevertrouwd dat wat het nodig heeft? Ik kan het je geven, Eerste Prinses Marina Ismail. Al dat ik ervoor terugvraag...’ Haar lijfje raakt los, de schouderstukken glijden langs haar armen. Met nog twee lagen kleding over, voelt Marina zich naakt.

Maar ze bindt de strijd niet aan. Alejandro Corner maakt knoopjes los, duwt katoen weg, ontrafelt elegante strikken, glijdt onder zijde, en Marina laat het toe, want ze weet niet wat ze anders moet. Hij duwt haar neer, leunt over haar heen, en ze sluit slechts haar ogen. Ze ligt uitgespreid op de sofa, haar huid bleek tegen haar uitgewaaierde zwarte haar. Een mot met skeletachtige vleugels, ontdaan van het toverstof dat haar toestaat te vliegen.

Zijn kussen zijn bleke, lichtgevende vlinders in de nacht, veranderen de ene soort schaamte in de andere. De sporen die zijn vingers achterlaten op haar schouders, haar maag, in cirkels om haar borsten en op de buitenkant van haar dijen doen haar afgestompte zintuigen ontvlammen, laten een doffe klopping achter wanneer hij verder gaat.

‘Op een dag zult u koningin zijn, Prinses. Onthoud dat.’

En met dat gezegd dalen zijn lippen op de hare neer, neemt hij haar borsten ter handen en gaat bij haar binnen. Ze snakt naar adem en kronkelt, haar lichaam verlangend naar meer, maar Alejandro Corner beheerst haar ademhaling, haar beweging, haar genot. Hij wikkelt zijn armen om haar heen, bedekt haar lichaam met het zijne, spint haar dicht in een cocon van kussen en strelingen.

Prinses Marina zal op een dag Koningin worden. Gevangen in de kooi van zijn handen, zal Alejandro Corner bepalen hoe zij verrijst wanneer die dag komt.


End file.
